Such a mower is known having two groups of mowing elements each of which is connected to the frame by arms extending at least approximately horizontally backwards from the corresponding group of mowing elements. At its back end, each of these arms is connected to the frame by a joint with a horizontal axis directed crosswise to the direction of work. Thanks to this connection method, each group of mowing elements can be individually adapted to the configuration of the ground over which it slides while pivoting around the horizontal axis directed crosswise to the direction of work.
The driving of the two groups of mowing elements is achieved by an input means that extends to an upper level. The movement of the input means is distributed to each group of mowing elements by distribution means that extend to a lower level. These distribution means comprise a transmission having a dual output extending at the level of the horizontal axis around which the groups of mowing elements pivot for their adaptation to the ground. Each output of this transmission is coupled to the driving elements of the respective group of mowing elements. These driving elements comprise a shaft located concentrically to the horizontal axis (i.e., directed crosswise to the direction of work) and connected in rotation by a pair of beveled gears to a shaft housed in at least one of the arms connecting the group of mowing elements to the frame. The latter shaft then drives gears housed under the mowing elements.
This known method of connecting the groups of mowing elements to the frame and this method of driving the groups of mowing elements exhibit drawbacks.
First, the known method necessitates the furnishing of an element for transporting the product cut by the mowing elements so that the product cannot remain hooked on the frame element that supports the groups of mowing elements and that partially contains the driving elements of the groups of mowing elements. This increases the cost of the mower.
Second, the known method requires the furnishing of means for preventing the hooking of cut product on the movement distribution means extending between the input means and the drive elements of the groups of mowing elements. These means are located in the product flow in front of the movement distribution means and divide the product flow into two flows, one on either side of the movement distribution means. The mower thus leaves in its wake two separate windrows of cut product, which is often not desired.
Finally, because the two groups of mowing elements are not directly connected to one another and can, therefore, move freely in relation to one another, it can happen that, at the site situated between the two groups of mowing elements, two zones appear in which the plant bases remaining after the cutting have different heights because one of the groups of mowing elements has worked higher than the other. This is not desired either.